Alternate Endings
by Cattie V
Summary: Exactly what the titles says! Alternate endings to a few episodes that I thought could use some changes. 10/Rose, 11/Rose.
1. Doomsday

**Disclaimer: _Doctor Who _belongs exclusively to the BBC. I'm just borrowing him.**

**A/N: Each individual alternate ending is exclusive, meaning they do not effect any of the following alternate endings, nor are they effected by any of the previous alternate endings. **

Doomsday

Rose was losing her grip. Any second she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and then she would go flying into the void. She knew it, he knew it, and for once there was nothing the Doctor could do about it. Any second and Rose would be lost to him forever.

She looked over at him. They could both clearly see the fear in the other's face. _No,_ they both thought, _no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!_

_No, not Rose!_ The Doctor was getting desperate. He had lost his whole world and everyone he had ever cared about. He had grown bitter and full of anger, but then he had met Rose. Rose, the most wonderful person he had ever known. She had helped him heal and showed him that life was still worth living. Rose, the woman he loved. Yes, he loved her. He had know that for quite some time, but had refused to admit it to himself, let alone to her. Now he was about to lose her too.

It happened, the moment they had both been dreading. Rose completely lost her grip on the leveler and she screamed as she flow through the air towards the gap that would imprison her in the void forever. As she rushed towards it, she could clearly hear the Doctor shouting her name.

He wanted to turn away, to close his eyes against the inevitable, but he couldn't. He was held as if by a strong force against is will and he watched helplessly as Rose was being pulled told toward the void. As he watched one thought kept pounding against his skull, _This is my fault_.

Just as Rose's feet were about to disappear into the gap, the rushing stopped and Rose felt herself slam into a solid wall and she fell to the floor. For several seconds, neither she nor the Doctor moved, both of them just gaping at what had just occurred, how close they had come to being torn apart forever.

_She's here! She's still here!_ A cry of joy tore from the Doctor's mouth and quickly separating himself from the clamp, he rushed over to her. He helped her to her feet. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She saw the look in the Doctor's eyes and threw her arms around him, a gesture he quickly returned. "Phew! That was close!"

He laughed nervously. "A little too close!" They just stood their in silence for several seconds, holding each other and breathing in the other's scent. They reluctantly separated.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now we find the TARDIS and it's off for another adventure! What do you think?" He gave her his grin that she loved so much.

"That's sound perfect." she said. He's grin stretched into a full smile and he turned to leave the room. Rose turned to follow him, but stopped short suddenly and turned to face the wall that had nearly divided her from the Doctor.

"Rose?" he looked over at her. "You coming?"

She didn't hear him. "Goodbye, Mum. Goodbye, Mickey." When she turned to face the Doctor, he saw that she had a single tear running down her cheek.

"You could have gone with them." he said gently. She shook her head.

"No. As much as I miss them already, I know I would have missed you much more." she whipped the tear away. "Shall we go?" she asked, smiling at him, but he noticed that the smile didn't entirely reach her eyes.

He just nodded and took her hand. Together they left the room behind and in silence climbed down the stair and soon came to where the TARDIS had been left. Without saying a word to each other they entered it and the Doctor went over to the console and began pressing buttons. He cleared his throat. "So..um...where do you want to go?"

Rose shrugged. "Anywhere. Anywhen. I don't really care."

He looked at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know," he said slowly, "there is a way you can say goodbye to them."

Rose looked up, a spark of happiness starting to form in her eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

Rose looked around and it looked like she was standing on a beach, but she knew that she was really in the TARDIS with the Doctor. She was merely a projection.

"Rose!" Her head spun around and she saw her mother and Mickey running towards her with Pete close behind. Rose felt a lump rise in her throat at the sight of them and she wished that she could hug them, but the Doctor had explained that that was impossible as she was just an image.

Jackie went to wrap her arms around her daughter, but Rose quickly shook her head. "I'm just an image, Mum. A projection. I'm not really there."

"Oh." Jackie tried to hide her disappointment. "Where are you then?"

"Inside the TARDIS with the Doctor. There's a tiny little gap left between the universes and it's about to close. It takes a lot of power to send a projection like this, so we're currently in orbit around a supernova. The Doctor's burning up a star, just so that we can say goodbye."

"I see." said Jackie, biting back tears.

"Where are you?" asked Rose. "I mean where did the gap come out?"

"Norway." said Mickey. "Dårlig Ulv Stranden. It translates into Bad Wolf Bay."

"Really?" Rose bit back a nervous laugh.

"What?" asked Jackie.

"Bad Wolf. It's something that's kinda been following the Doctor and me. Anyway...how are things?"

"Good." said Jackie. "Not bad. I...I'm expected a baby in several months."

"Oh, Mum!" said Rose, her eyes sparkling with delight, but also sadness at the thought that she would never get to see her little brother or sister.

"What about you?" asked Mickey.

"Oh, same old life, you know. Traveling with the Doctor, saving the universe, that sort of thing."

"Is the Doctor there?" asked Jackie, suddenly. "I want to speak to him." A few seconds later the projection of Rose disappeared and was replaced by one of the Doctor.

"Hello, Jackie! Hello, Mickey! Pete."

"Doctor," said Jackie. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Take care of Rose. I know you always have, but you're all she has now. I won't be there anymore and the only way I can be at peace in this universe is if I know that she's alive and well. Promise me, Doctor!"

"I promise, Jackie. I would never allow any harm to come to her, not while there is breath left in my body." Jackie nodded, satisified.

"Do you love her?" Mickey asked suddenly.

The Doctor looked surprised and startled by Mickey's question. "What?"

"Do you love her?" Mickey repeated. "Rose is the best woman there is and I don't like the idea of her being with someone who does love her Rose. Rose deserves someone who does."

The Doctor looked at Mickey, a serious expression on his face. "Yes, Mickey, I do."

Mickey nodded. "Good." The Doctor's image disappeared, and Rose's reappeared. Tears were in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Mum! Dad. Mickey!"

"Goodbye, sweetheart!" cried Jackie, tears bursting forth. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Then her image vanished and it didn't return.

They were gone. Rose put her face in her hands and wept. The Doctor put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. "I am so sorry, Rose! If there were a way to bring them back, I would, but I'm afraid there isn't."

Rose just nodded. "I understand." She gently pulled away and whipping the tears from her eyes she studied the Doctor carefully. "Did you mean it?"

He didn't have to ask her what she meant. He knew. He sighed. "Yes, I did. Rose Tyler," he took her hand. "I love you...with both my hearts."

A smile lit up her face. "I love you too, Doctor." He felt his hearts beat faster at those words and then on an impulse, he kissed her. Rose was surprised at first, but she quickly and passionately returned it.

They were quickly distracted from their kissing at the sight of a woman in a wedding gown in the TARDIS. She turned around, gaping in shock. "Where am I?" she demanded. The Doctor and Rose just looked at each other then back at her.

"What?" was all they could say.

"What the hell is this place!" the woman shouted.

* * *

"What?" they repeated, and Rose smiled realizing that they were already off on another adventure.

**A/N: I just had to change the end of this episode. For me, Doomsday was were everything started to fall apart. Well, I hope you liked it and please, please, please review!**


	2. Partners in Crime

**Disclaimer: I own only the alternate ending. BBC owns the original...which is why mine is better!(Actually, that's for my readers to judge.)**

Partners in Crime

Donna's excitement grew with every step. Finally after a year of searching, she had found the Doctor! Now at last she was going to travel with him. Turning down his offer had been the worst mistake she ever made, but fate had offered her a second chance and now her dreams were about to come true!

"Listen," she said as she approached a young blonde woman, "there's this woman that's going to come along, tall, blonde woman called Silvia. Tell her 'that bin there'." she pointed to the bin that she had just thrown her car keys into. "It will make sense. Alright? That bin there." She turned to take off. Now she could head back to the TARDIS and she and the Doctor would travel the stars together!

"Excuse me." the blonde called after her and Donna reluctantly turned back. She really didn't want to waste any more time, but she didn't want to be rude either. "Do you know what happened?" the blonde asked gesturing to the police tape.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Donna. She would have thought that it was all over the news and that everyone knew what had just occurred.

"I've been gone for..well, quite a while and I just got back in town. Can you tell me what happened?"

Donna sighed. "Look, I'm in a hurry and I have to go. Ask someone else." She turned to walk away again.

"Wait!" Donna ignored the blonde and kept walking. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's called the Doctor." Donna froze in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Rose Tyler."

The Doctor was beginning to wonder what could possibly be taking Donna so long. She had said she'd be back soon. He sighed. Maybe he had been wrong to let her go on her own. Donna was the sort of woman who easily got herself into trouble.

He had just made up his mind to go out and look for her when the doors to the TARDIS opened and Donna walked in. She was practically glowing, she looked so happy, but the Doctor just thought that was the excitement she felt. He never could have suspected the surprise that was in store for him.

"There you are! I was beginning think that you had changed your mind. Well, that or ran into some kind of trouble."

"Neither." said Donna, a huge smile on her face. Oh, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

"Then what took you so long?" asked the Doctor.

"I have a surprise for you, Spaceman." The Doctor raised one of his eyebrows.

"Really? What?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, will it? Now, then turn around."

"What?" 

"Turn around! And close your eyes." The Doctor didn't budge and he kept both his eyes open. "Just do it will ya!" The Doctor sighed and did as she asked.

He heard the Doctor open and again and the close after a couple seconds. "Okay!" said Donna. "You can open your eyes and turn around."

"Really, Donna, this is not-" he stopped short when he saw who was standing next to Donna. He nearly collapsed to the floor in disbelief. "Rose."

"Doctor."

"Rose!" The two ran towards each other and caught each other in an embrace. "Rose Tyler!" cried the Doctor in absolute delight. "My Rose."

Rose smiled at the fond "my". "I've missed you." The Doctor pulled away and smiled as he looked at Rose's glowing face.

"Me too. More than I can say. How did you get here?"

"The universes are in danger, all of them. I don't know what's happening, but it's something big. The walls were crumbling, so I was able to come back."

"Hmmm...well, we'll certainly have to investigate that. So, how did Donna find you?"

"I was just down the street. She came up to me and gave me a message to give to her mother and then we started talking. I told I was looking for you and told her my name."

"I see." said the Doctor. "Oh, Rose!" he hugged her again. "I am so glad you're back!"

"Me too, Doctor!"

"So," he looked over at Donna and then back at Rose, "want to come with us?"

"If you want me too."

"Yes!" said the Doctor and Donna at once. "Well, then," added the Doctor, "off to investigate the destruction of the universes. Where do you want to start?"

"Let's ask Donna where she wants to go." suggested Rose, giving her new friend a smile, which the other woman returned.

"Oh, I know exactly where I want to go. Two miles that way." she said pointing.

The Doctor and Rose stood hand in hand, watching as Donna waved goodbye to her grandfather. "I like her." said Rose. "How did you meet her?"

"It was just after I lost you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"See?" said Rose. "Adventures find you rather you like it or not."

He laughed. "Yes, they do." He cleared his throat. "Oh, by the way, I didn't get to say what it was I was going to on the beach."

Rose looked at him, a sudden light in her eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you too."

She smiled. "Quite right too."

His classic grin stretched across his face. "Quite right." he agreed, as he gave her hand a squeeze. Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alright!" said Donna, turning around and watching her two new friends. "Where too now?"

**A/N:** **When I first saw this episode, I was like "Yes! Rose is back!" But then she had to disappear without the Doctor seeing her! So frustrating. **


	3. The Fires of Pompeii

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned _Doctor Who_, I wouldn't be writing alternative endings, now would I?**

The Fires of Pompeii

The Doctor and Donna watched from the hill top along side Caecillius and his family as the volcano destroyed all of Pompeii. It was a terrifying sight and the two time travelers could only imagine what the others were going through.

"It's never forgotten, Caecillius." said the Doctor. "All of time will pass. Man will move on and stories will fade, but one day Pompeii will be found again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you."

"What about you, Evelina?" asked Donna. "Can you see anything?"

The young girl shook her head. "The visions have gone, but..." she hesitated, "there is one thing I remember." she fell silent, contemplative.

"But what?" Donna probed gently. Evelina hesitated, then looked at the Doctor.

"Do you want to know?" she asked simply.

"Know what?" he asked puzzled.

"When Lucius said she will return, you asked him who he meant, but he didn't answer. That was one of the things I saw and I can still remember it. Do you want to know who she is?"

The Doctor had a sudden feeling that this was important, that the answer to this question would change is life...forever, but how he could not imagine. His whole future could take two different paths, depending on how he chose to answer. He hesitated. Did he want to know?

"Yes, I do." He had to be honest with himself and admit that if he had said no, he would have regretted it later on and would always wonder what would have happened if he had said yes.

"She is the Bad Wolf." said Evelina.

The Doctor felt as if the world had just been knocked out from under him. _The Bad Wolf. Rose._ The name echoed in his mind and he saw her as he had seen her when they had said goodbye on Dårlig Ulv Stranden, when she had said she loved him. He hadn't gotten a chance to tell her that he loved her too. Loved her more than anything. Loved her with every breath in his body. Loved her with both of his hearts. He thought he would never get that chance, but now...? Was it true? He looked at Evelina and saw the truth there in her eyes.

"Doctor?" asked Donna. "Doctor, what is it? What's the Bad Wolf?" Whatever it was, it obviously wasn't "bad", considering the look on the Doctor's face. When she had first met him, she had made the mistake of pointing out Rose's jacket. The look on his face then as he beheld the jacket, was the saddest she had ever seen, but this look...this look that he had right now, it was the exact opposite. She had never anyone, least of all the Doctor look so joyful.

He didn't answer. He couldn't even speak for a full minute. He just stood there. Finally he found his voice. "Thank you." he whispered. "Thank you, Evelina. Thank you so much!" He turned and rushed into the TARDIS and Donna quickly followed him.

"Doctor!" He barely even seemed to acknowledge her presence. "Doctor, what's going on? What's 'Bad Wolf' mean?"

"Bad Wolf's a code." he said, flicking switches.

"Code for what? Where are we going?"

"Earth. We're going back to Earth."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes." he answered, his voice filled with so much determination that Donna wondered at him.

"Takes for what?"

"For her to come back. For me to find her!"

"Find? Find who?"

He finally turned to face her and she saw a fire behind his eyes. "Rose Tyler." He pressed one final switch and the TARDIS took off. It had a purpose, he had a purpose. Rose was coming back and there was nothing, NOTHING, that was going to stand in his way of being reunited with her. He would do anything, go anywhere, anywhen, just to be with her. And when he found her? He was going to tell her how he felt and they would travel the stars forever. Yes, she would die eventually, but right now that didn't matter because today was the day impossible things became possible, because today miracles happened, because Rose Tyler was coming back.

**A/N: When I saw this episode, I was so disappointed that he didn't figure out that it was Rose Lucius was referring to. Therefore...this alternate ending! **


	4. The Doctor's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I own the alternate _Doctor Who!_**

The Doctor's Daughter

It had happened again. The Doctor had lost so many people and each time he swore to himself that it would be the last, but it never was. Now Jenny was just another name to be added to the long list. His daughter. His little girl.

She had barely even begun to live. She wasn't even a full twenty-four hours old before fate in the form of General Cob took her life. _Why?_ He asked bitterly. _Why?_ He whipped a tear away that was threatening to spill forth.

She should have lived. She would have gone with him. Together they would have traveled the stars. He would have taught her everything it meant to be a Time Lord. He would have taught her to fly the TARDIS. She would have been his pride and joy. She should have lived.

The Doctor had wanted to leave immediately. The mere thought of stay one more minute in the place where his daughter had been given to him and then taken away was unbearable. He wanted to leave and never come back, but Donna and Martha had both strongly insisted on staying and seeing Jenny laid to rest.

He had to admit that he had thought of taking off and leaving them there, but he knew he wouldn't be able to bear his grief alone. He needed a hand to told, someone to comfort him and both of them were here. So he was staying.

The three travelers watched in respectful silence as Cline and one of the Hath laid Jenny's body on a table. The Doctor felt a sob rise to this throat and quickly stifled it. Donna reached over and placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

The tears which had been threatening to come now came unhindered and he did nothing to stop them. He was glad the two woman were there with him, he didn't know how he could go through all this alone.

He blinked. Was he seeing things? He whipped the tears from his eyes, trying to see clearly. He quick glance at Donna and Martha showed him that what he was seeing was real. "What the..?" asked Donna as the strange light floated from Jenny's mouth and towards the ceiling.

The Doctor felt indescribable hope and joy fill his hearts. Could it be...? Everyone stared at Jenny in confusion, everyone but the Doctor who was sure he knew what was next to come. "What's happening?" asked Martha.

Suddenly, Jenny's eyes flew open. "Hello, boys." she smiled at Cline and the Hath, who jumped away from her and stared at her as if they had just seen a ghost, which of course was not far from the truth.

"Jenny?" the Doctor could barely move from his spot as his daughter turned her head to look at him. She smile widened at the sight of him and the two women.

"Hello, Dad!" She jumped up from the table just as he moved towards her and they caught each other in their arms. They both laughed.

"I thought I lost you." he admitted, holding her tightly. He was afraid to let her go, he didn't want to lose his little girl again.

"Well, you didn't." They let go of each other, and Jenny reached out for Donna and Martha. The two women hugged her in turn and smiled at her.

"But how?" asked Donna, still in shock. All eyes looked at the Doctor, waiting for him to give an explanation.

"Was that regeneration?" Martha asked.

"What's that?" asked Jenny.

"When a Time Lord is dying," the Doctor said, "every cell in his body changes. Becomes new and he (or she) becomes a new person. A new body, a new personality. New everything, except he still has all this memories."

"So that was regeneration?" asked Donna.

He shook his head. "No, for two reasons. The first, as Martha pointed out earlier, Jenny was actually dead. Time Lords can still die if they are killed before their body can regenerate and Jenny was by all definitions of the word, dead. Secondly, she didn't change. She's still the same. When a Time Lord regenerates he can't control what he will end up looking like."

"So what did happen then?" asked Cline.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. I.." he looked down at his hand and smiled. "Ah! That's probably what happened." he spoke aloud but it was clear that he was talking to himself.

"Dad?"

"Oh, right! Sorry! Anyway, what I think happened, and this is just a theory mind you, is because Jenny was still within the first fifteen hours of being born when she was killed, her body, which was still filled with regenerative energy, healed itself and she came back to life! Any questions?"

"Is that even possible?" asked Donna.

"Theoretically, yes. Things like this do happen all the time with injuries and stuff but it is the first time I've ever heard of it actually bringing someone back from the dead."

"Your hand." said Martha and the Doctor nodded.

"Exactly!"

"His hand?" asked Donna.

"Christmas day, shortly after regenerating I had my hand cut off by a Sycorax. It grew back." he raised the hand and wiggled his fingers. "When, then! Time we were off. Coming Jenny?"

She smiled. "You bet, Dad!" The Doctor, his companions, and his daughter turned to leave.

"Wait!" Cline called after them. "Were you going?"

"Oh, we've got the whole universe!" Jenny answered excitedly. "Planets to see, civilizations to defend, monsters to defeat, and an awful lot of running to do! Right, Dad?"

Donna laughed. "She is so your daughter!"

**A/N: I know, I know! This episode didn't have anything to do with Rose coming back, but I just didn't like how the Doctor never knew that Jenny was alive. They definitely need to bring her back. Everyone who agrees say "Aye!"**


	5. Midnight

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Doctor Who, _ the world would be a much better place!**

Midnight

The Doctor stood. "Arms, legs, head, nose. I'm fine. Everyone else!" he called casting a brief glance at the screen. "How are we?" he asked turning around. No sooner was his back to the screen then a very familiar face appeared on it. "Everyone alright?"

"An earthquake." said Professor Hobbes. "Must be."

"Who's that?" asked Jethro, spotting the young woman on the screen. Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"Who's who?" asked Dee Dee. Jethro pointed at the screen.

"Her."

The Doctor turned around to see what Jethro was looking at. It was barely a few before the screen went black, but it had been long enough. The Doctor stared at the now blank screen in shocked silence. _Rose._

The Doctor walked silently through the hotel. So much had happened! Two women were dead, one of which whose name he had not even bothered to ask. He felt regret as he thought of the day's events. If he could do it all over again, he would do it differently.

Yet, underneath as his sadness, there lay an unspeakable hope...and joy as he thought of what he had seen on the screen earlier. _Rose._ Just thinking her name brought a smile to his face. _Rose is back. Back in this universe and I am going to find her._

It didn't matter how long it took, he would find her. He had too. This was Rose. His Rose. The woman he loved with both of his hearts. The woman who could take his breath away with nothing more than a simple smile.

When he had lost to that alternate universe, both of his hearts had been broken, but now that he knew she was back...now they were whole again. _"She's returning." _Lucius's words rang in his ears and the Doctor realized that he had been a fool for not having guessed the truth earlier.

He looked up to see Donna heading towards him, a look of concern on her face. She must have heard about what happened. "You alright?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Yes."

Donna let go and looked him in the face. She noticed a happy twinkle in his eyes. "You're smiling. Why are you smiling?"

"What!" exclaimed the Doctor pretending to be offended. "Is there something wrong with me smiling? You don't like my smile?"

"Of course, I like your smile."

"Oh, right!" he said, rolling his eyes. "I find that hard to believe when you object to me smiling!"

"I didn't object to you smiling." said Donna defensively. "I merely asked you why you were smiling."

"Oh, what so now I have to have a reason to smile? Can't I smile just because I feel like it?"

"Of course you can!" said Donna, exasperated. "I was just wondering why you're smiling when...with all the stuff that happened to you today."

"Yes," said the Doctor sadly, "today was over all not a good day." He looked at the floor. "But," he added quite suddenly and happily, "but there was one thing, one very, very, very, wonderful thing..." Tears of happiness began to flow down his cheeks and he couldn't finish.

"What?" asked Donna. She wondered what could possibly have happened. She had of course seen him happy, tons of times in fact, but never like this.

"Rose is back."

"Rose?" cried Donna in shock and delight. A sudden happiness for her friend filled her heart. "But...how?"

"I don't know." said the Doctor. "I only saw her for a second. But it is her, Donna. I'd know her anywhere. Even if she had aged a hundred years."

Donna nodded. "Well, then let's go find her." _Rose Tyler. _She thought, happily. _Rose Tyler in the TARDIS with the Doctor._ She smiled as the two of them walked towards the TARDIS. _Right were she belongs._

**A/N: When I saw this episode, I mental shouted at the Doctor to turn around...and of course he didn't! _Sigh. _**


	6. The Stolen EarthJourney's End

**Disclaimer: I refuse to admit that I do not own _Doctor Who!_ So sue me!**

The Stolen Earth/Journey's End

The Doctor and Donna stepped out of the TARDIS. They surveyed the scene around them. Empty cars littered the streets. "It's like a ghost town." Donna said.

"Sarah Jane said they were talking the people. What for?" he turned to his companion. "Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?"

"Just, 'The darkness is coming.'"

"Anything else?" asked the Doctor, getting desperate.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The Doctor furrowed his brow in confusion, but when he realized what Donna meant, he turned to look behind him. There she was. Rose, his Rose. For a few seconds, he couldn't move, he couldn't breath. Then he started to run.

_Rose. _Her beautiful blond hair flew behind her as she ran forward toward him. _Rose._ He could see her brown eyes sparkle. _Rose._ They were not more than five feet away now. _Rose!_ Three feet. _Rose!_ They were in each other's arms. _Rose!_

He was holding her, actually holding her! This was a moment he dreamed off constantly for the last three years (including the year that never was), but had believed impossible. "Rose."

"Doctor. I've missed you." She sniffed and he could tell that she had tears running down her face.

"Me too." Tears were now running down his own cheeks. "More than words can say." They reluctantly pulled away. She reached out and whipped the tears away from his face.

"Oh, Doctor, I am so sorry!"

"Sorry?"

"It's all my fault. If only I had been able to hold onto that stupid lever a little bit longer-"

"Hey!" he said, cutting her off. "Don't talk like that. It's not your fault, Rose. You hear me? You are in no way to blame."

Rose nodded. "It's just...I thought I lost you...forever."

A soft smile rose to his face. "I know. I thought so too, yet here you are! Rose Tyler! At the end of the universe you came back. Back to me."

She smiled. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"So, this is Rose Tyler." The two turned to see Donna standing close by, a delighted smile on her face.

"Hello, Donna." said Rose. "See you gave the Doctor my message."

The red head laughed. "I certainly did!" she reached out and wrapped her arms around Rose in a hug. "It's so nice to met you...officially."

Rose laughed. "You too, Donna Noble."

"While we're giving out hugs, where's mine?" Jack Harkness had appeared unnoticed and smiled as he watched Rose.

"Captain!" He hugged her. The Doctor noticed Donna gaping as she started at the other man. He rolled his eyes.

"No, Donna."

"What?"

"No!"

She glared at him. "What's your problem, Spaceman?"

Rose and Jack laughed. "That's an...interesting term of endearment." said Rose, smiling at her friends, old and new.

"It is." said the Doctor. "And only Donna calls me by it."

"Well," said Jack, "I'm sure we have much to discuss. Shouldn't we do our talking in the TARDIS?"

The others agreed and as they walked back to the TARDIS, Donna smiled as she noticed that the Doctor and Rose went hand in hand.

"You really are special, you know?" she whispered in Rose's ear.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

Donna nodded at their hands. "He doesn't do that with anyone else. Not me, nor Martha either."

Rose's smile widened.

The four friends entered the TARDIS, but they were so absorbed in each other, that none of them noticed a small group of Daleks nearby.

"...and you were brilliant." said the Doctor, staring at Rose. She smiled. The Doctor turned and opened the doors to the TARDIS, prepared to encounter the Daleks once more. He walked out followed by Jack. Rose and Donna moved to follow them out, but the doors to the TARDIS closed shut.

"No! Doctor!"

The Doctor and Jack whirled around, horror on their faces. "Rose!" The Doctor shouted pounding on the TARDIS doors. "Donna!"

He heard movement behind him and turned to see three Daleks. "Let them out!" he demanded.

"This is not of our making." they replied. "This is Time Lord treachery." They moved towards the Doctor and aimed at him and Jack. "Bring your companions out."

"I can't! This isn't my doing!"

"Doctor!" said Jack and the Doctor turned around to see the TARDIS vanishing.

"The TARDIS will be destroyed." said the Daleks in unison.

"But you can't!" said the Doctor. "Rose and Donna are in there!"

"Then they will perish." The Doctor felt sick. _Rose._ He had already lost her once, and now he was about to lose her again, only this time for good. _Donna._ She had been his best friend and now she was helpless and he couldn't do anything to save her. "As will you, Doctor."

"No!" Jack pushed the Doctor behind him just as one of the Daleks shot. The blast caught him in the chest, and Jack fell lifelessly to the ground.

"You will come with us, Doctor." said the Daleks.

"It isn't working!" Donna shouted over the roar of the TARDIS's free fall. She and Rose were frantically struggling with the TARDIS's controls, trying to gain some control over her.

"I know!" Rose shouted back. "But keep trying anyway!" She willed the TARDIS to stop falling and to move up, but the ship refused to respond to hers or Donna's touch. "Come on, girl! Please!"

"Yes!" said Donna, adding her plea to Rose's. "Please! TARDIS, please!"

"Think of the Doctor!" Rose had tears running down her cheeks now. "Think of him. He needs us. All three of us. You can't do this to him!"

The ship shuddered and threw both women to the ground. Donna groaned and sat up. "Rose?" There was no response. Donna stood up. "Rose?" she called again, louder this time. This time she was met with a cry of pain and Donna, afraid that Rose had been hurt, quickly ran to where she had last seen her friend.

Rose was lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking violently. "Rose!" Donna knelt down next to her and took her hand. It felt icy to the touch, a stark contrast to the heat around them. "Oh, please!" Donna begged. "Don't do this to me now!"

Rose continued to shake and Donna held her. "Please!" Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Don't you dare, Rose Tyler!" she shouted. "He needs you! The Doctor needs you! He loves you."

Rose suddenly stopped shaking and Donna looked at the blond, hope rising up within her. Rose's eyes snapped up and Donna jumped back in shock. Rose's eyes were glowing, in fact her whole body was.

Rose rose to her feet. She looked at Donna who could barely move. "Rose?" Donna asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Rose shook her head. "I am the Bad Wolf."

"Hello, Martha, Sarah Jane. Jackie, Mickey." the Doctor greeted them as they all suddenly appeared in the ship and were imprisoned with him. "Jack." he nodded at Jack who nodded back, a sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered and the Doctor nodded briefly.

Martha noticed that he looked sad. Immensely so. He had none of his usual vigor and vitality about him. But behind the sadness, there was an intense rage. Pure, unabated rage. She shuddered. She had seen him angry before, but never to this extreme. She wondered what the Daleks could have possible done to make him like this.

Jackie quickly scanned the room, hoping, yet fearing to, see her daughter. She looked at Mickey and noticed that he too had noted Rose's absence. "Where's Rose?" she asked.

Martha started. _Rose?_ She had of course heard of the blond young woman who had been the Doctor's companion before her. _She's back?_ She expected to felt the usual stab of jealously that she had often felt when Rose's name came up, but instead all she felt was...nothing. Not jealousy nor happiness.

The look on the Doctor's face told Jackie everything she needed to know. "No," she whispered. "No!" She glared at the Doctor. "This is your fault! You said you'd look after her! She came all this way to find you and now...now..." Jackie couldn't finish her sentence and she buried her face in her hands as she cried. Mickey put his arms around her trying to comfort her. He glared at the Doctor.

"I am sorry." the Doctor said. "I am so, so sorry."

Now Martha understood the rage that was going through him. _They killed her. _She realized. _No wonder he hates them so._

"Where's Donna?" she asked, suddenly noticing that red head was gone too.

"She's gone too." said the Doctor sadly.

Martha blinked. _Donna too?_ _Oh, no!_ Tears started coming down her cheeks and she didn't even bother to whip them away.

"The Doctor," said Davros, chuckling in glee, "and his companions. Just as Dalek Caan prophesied!"

The Doctor shot him a hateful glance. "All but _two_ of my companions, you mean!"

"Ah, yes!" said Davros. "Rose Tyler and Donna Noble. Dalek Caan prophesied their deaths as well."

"You!" cried Jackie angrily, moving forward as if to strike Davros, but she was stopped by a force field around her.

"Behold, Doctor!" announced Davros. "The end of the universe!"

A familiar noise froze all conversation in the room. "It can't be!" said Davros and everyone turned in shock as the TARDIS appeared. "It's the TARDIS!" said Jackie, a tad unnecessarily.

The door opened and Donna stepped out. "Hello, Doctor!" she waved at him as if this were the most natural setting in the universe.

"Donna?" the Doctor smiled but was completely shocked. "But how..." he didn't get to finish his question as Davros shot at her. "No!" But the shot dissolved before it even touched Donna.

Donna moved and everyone stared as a glowing Rose stood in the doorway of the TARDIS. "What is the mean of this?" Davros demanded.

"I am the Bad Wolf." She stepped forward. "I am she who creates herself. I am she who can see all of time and space. And I am she who banishes you, Davros, and all Dalek kind to the void. Forever!" She wavered her hand and Davros and all the Daleks, save Dalek Caan, vanished.

Dalek Caan chuckled. "So, everything unfolds exactly as I saw it." The Doctor looked at him in amazement.

"You knew this would happen?" The Dalek nodded.

"Now, you must end my life."

"No, don't!" said the Doctor as the Bad Wolf was about to wave her hand again. "Spare him."

"This must happen, Doctor." said Dalek Caan. "It is part of the prophesy."

"To hell with the prophesy!" said the Doctor. Both he and Dalek Caan looked at the Bad Wolf.

"I was created to protect you, my Doctor. In order to do that, I must kill him."

"No! Listen to me." he said desperately. "I know Rose is still in there somewhere and she would never do this. I need her. So please, spare him and give her back to me."

The Bad Wolf hesitated. "Very well." she snapped her fingers. "Earth and the other planets are back where they belong. You are free to go. Farewell, Doctor."

She closed her eyes, stopped glowing, and collapsed to the floor. The Doctor and Jackie rushed over to her. "Rose?" the Doctor whispered.

"What just happened?" asked Martha. "What's the Bad Wolf?"

"A few years ago, I sent Rose home to protect her when we were trapped by a bunch of Daleks. But she came back. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, which is something no one should ever do. It basically turned her into a living breathing goddess, a goddess that couldn't control her powers. She destroyed those Daleks, brought Jack back to life, and turned him immortal. But it was killing her. I absorbed all the power. Or so I thought. Apparently there was some left and it was just dormant, until now."

"Then what triggered it?" asked Sarah Jane.

He shook his head. "I don't know." Rose mumbled something and opened her eyes.

"Doctor?"

"Hello." he smiled at her and she smiled faintly back.

"What happened?" she asked as he helped her to her feet.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember...I remember the TARDIS...she was free falling towards this...firey ball of gas, like a sun, and Donna and I were begging her to stop. Then I blacked out. I don't remember anything else after that.

He nodded. "Well, it's about time we all got back home, don't you?"

"You sure you won't stay?" asked Jackie. She, Rose, the Doctor, and Donna were standing on the beach at Dårlig Ulv Stranden back in the alternate universe.

Rose shook her head. "No, Mum. I love you and Dad and little Tony, but my place is with the Doctor, in the TARDIS."

Jackie sighed. "I understand. I'll miss you though."

Rose nodded and whipped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I'll miss you too, Mum." She hugged her mother.

"Rose," said the Doctor gently, "we have to go. The gap will be closing any minute." Rose pulled away and nodded.

"Bye, Mum."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Rose gave her mother a faint smile, before turning and following Donna and the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor." Jackie called after him. He turned around. "You take care of her." He nodded.

"I will."

That night Doctor, Donna, and Rose had dinner with Donna's family. Wilf and Sylvia had been pleased to see Rose again and sort of adapted her as part of the family. Sylvia and Donna went to wash up afterwards and they both insisted that the Doctor and Rose were guests and shouldn't do anywork. Wilf went out to get his telescope to show Rose.

"So," said Rose, "I was wondering..."

The Doctor gave her a questioning glance. "What?"

"On Dårlig Ulv Stranden...the first time, you said my name, and then you vanished. What was it you were going to say?"

"Does it need saying?" he asked, his voice infinitely gentle and tender.

"Perhaps not," she said, her tone matching his, "but I'd still like to hear it. Please, Doctor. I need to hear you say it."

"Very well. Rose Tyler, I love you." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Doctor."

"Quite right too."

She laughed. "Yeah, quite right."

**A/N: Phew! I knew this one was going to be longer than the others, but I didn't realize how much longer! Well, I guess you can see how I feel about the original by all the changes I made. Well, what do you think?**


	7. The End of Time Part 2 Take One

**Disclaimer: I own _Doctor Who_! (I wish)**

The End of Time Part 2

Take One-

"But where are you going?"asked Wilf. He stared at the Doctor in concern. He was obviously not well and the events of the day had been extremely stressful for them both but especially for the Doctor.

"To get my reward." the Doctor answered before stepping into the TARDIS. He knew where he was going and he knew what he had to do. For once, he was doing something because it was what he wanted. For once, he was acting on selfish impulse.

This was harder than he thought. Seeing Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Jack, and Donna had been hard, but compared to this? Compared to this, those were a piece of cake. Because this, this time he was seeing _her._

He heard her before he saw her. "It's late now. We missed it." _Rose._ Oh, how he missed that voice! He planted his feet firmly on the ground to prevent himself to running to her. Every second it became harder and harder not to.

He wanted to run to her so much. Every muscle in his body long to. He wanted to hold her again. He wanted to see her eyes sparkle. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to feel her lips against his. But he couldn't have that.

"It's midnight. Mickey's going to be calling me any second." The Doctor felt a jealous pang at the mention of Mickey. She cared for him then, but he quickly reminded himself that Mickey married Martha. Rose was now in the alternate universe...with his human version. "This is your fault."

"No, it's not!" The Doctor smiled in spite of himself. _Jackie. _"It's Jimbo's. He said he was going to give us a lift then he says his axle broke. I can't help it."

"Get rid of him, Mum. He's useless."

"Listen to you! With a mechanic. Be fair though, in my time of life, I'm not going to do much better."

"Don't be like that." said Rose, gently. " You never know. There could be someone out there."

"Maybe." said Jackie smiling hopefully. "One day. Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" repeated Rose, giving her mother a hug. "Don't stay out all night."

"Try and stop me." said Jackie walking in the opposite direction.

It was almost over. In a few seconds she would be gone, but just as she passed the place were he stood, the Doctor felt an immense pain in his chest and groaned instinctively, catching Rose's attention.

"You alright, mate?" she asked kindly. Just listening to her talk to her mum had been bad enough, but seeing her and actually having her talk to him was infinitely worse.

"Yeah." he answered, still in pain, but not the pain was emotional as well as physical and he found himself torn in two. Part of him wanted to her go away and leave him alone in his misery, but the other part...the other part wanted her to stay and talk... stay and talk forever.

"Too much to drink?"

"Yeah, something like that." He hated lying to her like that, but what could he say? He couldn't say "No! I absorbed a bunch of radiation and I'm about to regenerate" now could he?

"Maybe it's time you went home." she suggested.

"Yeah." he agreed, reluctantly. But where was home? Gallifrey? No, that was locked back up in the time lock. He remembered a saying that the humans have, "Home is where the heart is." Both of this hearts were with Rose, but he couldn't stay. It was there fate to be forever parted.

"Anyway," said Rose giving him the smile that he loved so much, "Happy New Year!"

"And you." She smiled once more and turned to walk away. "What year is this?" he found himself calling out.

"Blimey!" she said turning back around. "How much have you had?"

"Well.."

"2005. January the first."

"2005." said the Doctor, realizing that that was the year when he first met Rose. Sometime within the next 365 days, she was going to met him and she would experience their adventures together. "Tell you what, I bet you're going to have a really great year."

"Yeah?" asked Rose. She gave him the smile once more. "See ya!" He couldn't take his eyes off her as she turned and left. _Rose._ She was gone...again.

The pain hit him again, but worse this time. He knew he wouldn't last long. He tried to walk but the pain was so bad, that he couldn't stay on his feet. He crawled towards the TARDIS, each movement more painful than the last. He was almost there. He collapsed, breathing hard. His vision was getting bleary. He fought the darkness that was threatening to engulf him. "Doctor." he heard someone gently say his name and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was her face staring down at him. _Rose._

The Doctor opened his eyes to find himself lying down in the medical quarters of the TARDIS. He sat up tentatively. He felt...fine. He frowned. He didn't usually feel this good after regenerating. Usually his mind had a hard time catching up and he tended to be a bit destructive, but he didn't feel like that now. What had happened?

He closed his eyes trying to remember. He had been in pain. He had crawled to the TARDIS and then...his eyes flew open. _Rose._ Surely he must have been delusional. Had she gone back and found him lying there? But if she had...she couldn't have known about the TARDIS. Unless...unless it was not the past Rose.

The Doctor shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. No, it couldn't have been Rose. She was in the alternate universe. She couldn't come back. But then how did he get here? It was all too confusing.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his reflection in a mirror. He froze. He hadn't changed. He hadn't regenerated. He was still...him. He frowned. What did this mean?

He stood and found that he felt great. He opened the door and made his way back to the control room only to find that it wasn't empty.

She was there. She was moving around the console and hadn't noticed him. His legs suddenly refused to move. So he hadn't been imagining things. "Rose."

She looked up and the Doctor saw that her eyes were red from crying. She went over to him and hesitated for a second before throwing her arms around him in a hug. "I thought you were going to die." she sobbed.

He put his arms around her and just held her. _She's here. She's really here!_ A smile slowly found it's way to his face. "Shhh." he gently hushed her. "I'm fine. I've never felt better." She slowly pulled away and nodded. He furrowed his brow. "How did you get here?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, Mum, Dad, and John, and I-"

"John?" he interrupted.

"Oh, John Smith. That's what we named the human doctor."

"Oh." He felt a stab of jealous but quickly thrust it aside. What right did he have to be jealous? It was because of him that Rose was even with the human doctor after all.

"Anyway," Rose continued, "we were sitting around and Mum was telling Dad and John about one really crazy New Year's Day we had many years ago when I was like eight years old. I started thinking about all the New Year's Days since then, and then I realized."

"Realized what?"

"New Year's Day 2005. It was you. So, I asked John about it and he didn't know what I was talking about, so I knew that meant you came...you came to see me after you had left us. Then I remembered how you I had thought that you had had too much to drink, but I understood that you were in pain. I thought...well, I thought you were going to die." Tears start flowing down her face and the Doctor gently wiped them away.

"But how did you actually get here." he asked tenderly.

She held up her wrist. She was wearing what looked like a vortex manipulator. "It's a time machine and dimension jump all in one. I knew the dimension part wouldn't work, so I went back in time to the day when I saw you last because the gap was still open then. I hid, so the other us wouldn't see me. Then I used the dimension jump to get back to this universe. Then I went back in time today. When I got here, you were trying to crawl to the TARDIS and thought you weren't going to make it."

He nodded. "But...how I was dying. I was going to regenerate. How come I didn't?"

"Nanogenes."

"Nanogenes?" She nodded.

"I remembered that we had met Jack he had nanogenes. I took a quick trip to Torchwood. Jack wasn't there, but fortunately he had found a huge supply, so I..borrowed them. Then came back here. They healed you. I wasn't sure it would work but it did."

"Ah." The Doctor walked around the console and began flicking switches. "So, how long were you planning on staying?"

She blinked at him in surprise. "I'm not leaving, if that's what you mean."

"But...John Smith..."

"What about him?"

"He needs you, Rose."

"And I need you." she said simply, going up to him and slipping her hand into his. "I need the Doctor. The _real_ Doctor. The Doctor with two hearts. The Time Lord Doctor."

"But how can you abandon him like that?"

"We're not together."

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"We're not together, Doctor." said Rose, a smile beginning to form on her face. "He's like you, but he's not entirely you. We're just friends. Nothing more. He knows that and has accepted that."

"But he is me!"

She shook her head, her smile widening. "Mostly you. He inherited some of Donna's personality, not that that's a bad thing. He and Mum actually get along."

"You're right." said the Doctor grinning. "He can't possibly be me." She laughed and his grin changed to a full fledged smile. "But you kissed him!" he suddenly remembered.

"Only because he was the one you admitted how he felt about me, but it was a mistake on my part."

"Oh." He turned back to flipping switches.

"So?" she asked.

"So? So what?"

She reached out and gently turned his face to look at her. "Can I come with you? Or are you going to force me to leave?"

"You can stay...if you want to."

"I want to."

"Good." He bent down and kissed her. "I love you, Rose." he whispered.

**A/N: Alright as you might have gather I am going to do another take on this one. So, the next chapter will still be The End of Time Part 2, only a little different. So keep an eye out!**


	8. The End of Time Part 2 Take Two

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Doctor Who_ the world would be a better place, don't you think?**

The End of Time Part 2

Take Two-

It was snowing. The cold flakes chilled him, but he didn't seem to notice. The physical pain he was feeling was nothing compared the emotional anguish he felt. _What are you doing, Doctor?_ He asked himself. He was only going to hurt himself more, but he couldn't move. He was held by an overwhelming desire to see her, once last time.

The soft sound of feet on the snow alerted him that someone was headed his way. "It's late now. We missed it." A lump rose in his throat. He knew that voice anywhere. _Rose_. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her face as she spoke.

"It's midnight. Mickey's going to be calling me any second. This is your fault." A small smile light the Doctor's face. Rose's voice was like music to his ear; it didn't matter what she was saying.

"No, it's not! It's Jimbo's." the Doctor chuckled softly. _Jackie._ He never thought he catching himself thinking this, but he missed her too. "He said he was going to give us a lift then he says his axle broke. I can't help it." He rolled his eyes. This Jimbo sounded exactly like the sort of guy Jackie would have fallen for before getting together with the alternate Pete.

"Get rid of him, Mum. He's useless." Rose's words echoed the Doctor's own thoughts on the subject.

"Listen to you! With a mechanic. Be fair, though, in my time of life, I'm not going to do much better." _Give it a couple of years, Jackie._

"Don't be like that." said Rose, gently. " You never know. There could be someone out there." That was just like Rose. She could be upset with you minute and then all gentle and warm the next.

"Maybe." said Jackie smiling hopefully. "One day. Happy New Year!" _New Year? I wonder what year it is._

Happy New Year!" repeated Rose, giving her mother a hug. "Don't stay out all night."

"Try and stop me." said Jackie walking in the opposite direction.

The Doctor tensed as he realized that Rose would be passing the spot where he was standing any second. As she started to pass by, he found that he could hardly breath. Suddenly he felt pain surge up his chest and a groan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

Rose turned and saw him, but fortunately his face was hidden in the shadows. "You alright, mate?"

She was talking to him. Oh, gads! She was talking to him. "Yeah." He wanted to say more. He wanted to tell her who he was and all the great times they would have together, but mostly, he wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't. It would go against all the laws of the Time Lords.

"Too much to drink?" _Oh, Rose! If only it was that._

"Yeah, something like that." _I'm dying Rose. The Doctor will still be alive, but not me. Not this form._

"Maybe it's time you went home." _But where is home, Rose? Home is with you and we can never be._

"Yeah."

"Anyway," said Rose smiling at him as if he were an old friend and not just some stranger, "Happy New Year!"

"And you." She smiled again and turned to walk away. _No, Rose! Don't go. I need you!_

"What year is this?"

"Blimey!" she turned around. "How much have you had?"

"Well..."

"2005, January the 1st."

"2005? Tell you what, I bet you're going to have a really great year."

"Yeah?" She smiled. "See ya!" He watched as she left. In a few seconds, she was gone. He would never see her again.

"I bet you will too, Doctor." He whirled to see Rose standing close by, but not the Rose that had just left. This was a Rose who knew him, a Rose that recognized him. She was here.

"Rose." he whispered her name. "But how...?"

"A combination of time travel and dimension jumping." she answered. She smiled at him and he felt both his hearts bet faster.

"The human doctor?" He had to ask.

She shook her head. "Wasn't working out. He's still in the alternate universe with Mum, Dad, and Tony." She blinked and he could tell there were tears in her eyes. "I love you, Doctor. You and only you. There can only be one Doctor."

He smiled back but the smile vanished and was replaced by a look of pain, as the radiation inside him began to burn. "Doctor?" He collapsed to the ground. "Doctor!" She knelt over him. "Doctor, what's happening?" she asked, her voice thick with concern.

"I'm dying, Rose."

"No, no!" She took his hand, tears flowed down her cheeks. "You can't! Not after I came all this way to find you."

"I'm sorry, Rose. I am so sorry!"

"Don't talk like that." she chided. "You're going to be alright. You have to be."

He shook his head weakly. "I absorbed too much radiation, Rose. I am not going to be alright."

"Radiation? What on earth did you do that for?"

"I had to...to save Wilf."

She nodded in understanding. "Where's Donna?" She looked around, expecting to see the red-head.

"Not here." he groaned again. "The metacrisis...the knowledge of the Time Lords in her brain...it was killing her...I...I had to erase her memories of me...to save her life."

"You've been all alone." Rose put her arm around the Doctor and helped him to stand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been there for you."

He shook his head. "This isn't your fault, Rose." Taking slow steps and guided by Rose it took several agonizing minutes to reach the TARDIS. She threw the door opened and helped him inside.

"It's starting." She knew what he meant and reluctantly backed away. He was surprised by her lack of protest. "No complaining this time?"

"If it comes to a choice," she answered crying, "between having a new Doctor who might not care about me or no Doctor at all...I'll go with the new one."

He nodded. "I don't want to go." he admitted, tears running down his own face. He looked at Rose. She gave him a small smile.

He looked at his hand as the energy began to pour forth and he was suddenly surrounded in light and seemed to burst into flame. Several of the TARDIS's windows crashed and all around the TARDIS, fires began to burn. Rose screamed and raced towards the fire hydrant. She didn't recall the Doctor's last regeneration being so bad. One of the columns crashed to the ground, narrowly missing her.

She glanced over at the Doctor and the light suddenly vanished and he screamed as the new him emerged. He looked around briefly and Rose could tell that his mind was catching up.

"Legs, two good legs. Good!" he seemed completely oblivious to the fact that the TARDIS was on fire. He felt each body part as he spoke. "Arms, hands, ooooh, fingers! Lots of fingers. Ears, eyes, nose. I've had worse. Teeth. Hair...I'm a girl!" Rose chuckled. "No! No, I'm not a girl." _Thank goodness for that!_ Rose thought. He pulled a stranded of his hair (which was still brown only a different shade) down so that he could see it. "And still not ginger!" he complained. "And there's something else...something important...I'm...I'm..." the TARDIS jerked and another explosion knocked them both off their feet.

"Crashing!" Rose shouted. The Doctor finally seemed to notice her. "Hello, Rose!" He grabbed the fire hydrant from her and quickly put out the fires. Then he raced to the console. "We're crashing!" he agreed, only he seemed delighted. Rose remembered that his is how he had seemed after his previous regeneration.

"Well, we've got to stop it from crashing!" she shouted. "What do I do?" The Doctor looked at her and smiled. He seemed to guess Rose's unasked question. "Right now, just do as I say...and Rose?" She turned to look at him. This regeneration was certainly different, but she hoped she could get used to it.

"Yes?"

He grinned. "I love you, Rose Tyler!"

A beautiful smile lit up her face, telling him that he had said the right thing. "I love you too, Doctor." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Now what?"

"Now," he said, "we keep from crashing. Geronimo!"

**A/N: The reason I did two takes on this one is, I wanted to do one were he doesn't regenerate and one where he does. **


	9. The Big Bang

**Disclaimer: I've decided that the BBC does not own _Doctor Who. _ He belongs to his fans, especially those of us who take the time to improve what the BBC ruined. So that being said, feeling like sharing him, Sam A. Hunt? You can have him one day and I'll have him the next.**

The Big Bang

Time traveling was something the Doctor did. He was a Time Lord after all. So, going back in time was something he did quite a lot. He had been doing it for centuries, so needless to say he was very experienced in these matters. But usually, when he did go back in time, he was seeing other people's past, not his own. This time he was.

Because this time he had flown the Pandorica into the heart of the exploding TARDIS. And until he threw himself into the crack in time and got stuck on the other side, he would keep on seeing his own past.

Now if one's past was a happy one, he (or she) wouldn't mind seeing his (or her) past all over again. Indeed there were some happy moments in the Doctor's past, but most of his past was filled with pain. Pain he had felt and pain he had caused other people. It was a past that the Doctor had no desire to see again.

Yet, he was afraid. Afraid to stop. He knew that if he threw himself into that crack, his chances of coming back were slim, so very slim. The only way he could get back was if Amy brought him back with her memories the way she did Rory. But the human mind, he knew, is such a frail thing. It had taken Amy quite some time to even remember Rory.

So as he stared at young Amelia Pond on that night that he hadn't returned, he hesitated. Could he do it? Could he really throw himself into that crack? Could Amy really bring him back?

His lack of faith in his companion surprised him. Amy had never given him any reason not to trust her, apart from the one time she left a message for herself telling her not to let the Doctor do any exploring. But she didn't even remember leaving that message and she had proven herself time and again since then. And if there was one thing that the Doctor had learned, it was that he could always count on his companions...while they lasted.

So with his faith in Amy renewed, he turned towards the crack to bravely threw himself in. But his hesitation cost him. He had hesitated just one second too long. For that one second was just enough to suddenly send him even farther back in time.

The first he thing he felt was cold. He shivered instinctively. Then the Doctor noticed that it was snowing, not heavily, but snowing none the less. Snowflakes had already begun to gather on his head and shoulders. He brushed the snow off his hair.

"Yeah, something like that." He froze. He knew that voice. It was a voice that he thought he never would hear again. A voice he was sure had died away forever. It had once been his own.

He peered around a corner and spotted himself hidden in the shadows...well, himself as he was before he regenerated into his current form. He quickly realized that this was shortly before he regenerated, but it was not himself that caught his attention. It was the young woman that he was talking to.

_Rose_. He felt a lump rise in his throat. It was his first time seeing her with these eyes and he couldn't tare his gaze away. She was just as beautiful as he remembered and he thought of her often. He had changed in looks and personality since this last encounter with Rose, but one thing remained the same, he still loved her with every breath in his body and with every beat of his two hearts.

"Maybe it's time you went home." The agony on the face of his younger self mirrored his own. Both of them were thinking the same thing: _Home is with you,Rose._

"Yeah."

"Anyway," said Rose smiling and both Doctors felt a pang of hearts looking at that smile, "Happy New Year!"

"And you." The Doctor mouthed the words at the same time that his other regeneration uttered them. The Doctor closed his eyes, just listening. He knew what came next. He had replayed this conversation in his head numerous times since it had occurred. "What year is this?"

The Doctor relished the sound of the crunch of the snow under Rose's feet as she turned around. "Blimey! How much have you had?"

"Well..." _2005, January the 1__st_, thought the Doctor just seconds before the answer came from Rose.

"2005? Tell you what, I bet you're going to have a really great year." The Doctor opened his eyes in time to see Rose's surprised look.

"Yeah?" She smiled. "See ya!" Both Doctors stared at her as she turned and entered the building. They watched as she ran up the stares and out of view.

The Doctor closed his eyes, tears running down his face. He should have thrown himself in that stupid crack sooner! If he had, he would have been spared this painful memory. This made the forth time that he had lost Rose. How could he bare it?

He suddenly realized that he no longer felt cold and that it was no longer snowing. In fact, he felt rather warm. The Doctor opened his eyes and groaned. Why was fate so cruel? He just gone through that last parting from Rose again and now here he was standing on Dålig Ulv Stranden watching as Rose was torn between his younger regeneration and his human version. Why?

All three of them were oblivious to his presence, as were Donna and Jackie who were standing nearby watching the conversation. He was grateful for that, otherwise he would be forced to explain who he was and his sudden appearance; neither of which did he have any wish to do.

"Alright then both of you, tell me this," said Rose as both men stepped towards her; she turned to the real younger regeneration, "when I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?"

"I said 'Rose Tyler.'"

"Yeah, and how was that sentence supposed to end?" The Doctor wanted to run. It didn't matter where, he just did want to have to go through this all over again, but his feet refused to cooperate. _Tell her._

He watched as his younger self said the words that he had regretted so many times since then. "Does it need saying?"

Rose looked at him for a brief moment, disappointment written all over her face. "And you?" she asked turning reluctantly to the human version. "How was that sentence supposed to end?"

The Doctor flinched as the human version leaned down and whisper in Rose's ear. She stared at him for just a second before pulling him in for a kiss. He closed his eyes against this painful memory.

He could hear his other self and Donna walk back to the TARDIS. At the sound of the TARDIS taking off, he opened his eyes. Rose must have heard it too, for she suddenly stopped kissing the human doctor and ran towards the TARDIS, but it was too late. It was gone, taking Donna and her Doctor with it.

The look on Rose's face shocked the Doctor. He had thought that after he left that Rose would be happy with the human version. Maybe...just maybe he was wrong. Then the human doctor slipped his hand into hers. She turned to look at him, and the Doctor wasn't sure what she was thinking as she looked at him.

It was if some spell that had been on Rose was suddenly broken for her eyes widened. "Who are you?" The Doctor knew she had seen him. The human version and Jackie followed her eyes.

He hadn't been expecting to be seen, so he was not prepared to give an answer. "Uh.." that was all he could say.

"Where did you come from?" asked Rose, not unkindly. "It looks as if you came out of thin air."

He hesitated, trying to decide what to say, but the hesitation was enough. He seemly confirmed what Rose had just said.

"Oh, you did, didn't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." said Jackie. "He couldn't have just appeared here suddenly...could he?"

"Only if he has a vortex manipulator." answered the human doctor. "Which it doesn't look like he does. So, who are you and how did you get here?"

The Doctor cast a brief glance at Rose and opened his mouth to answer, but that glance was enough. For a second Rose had looked him in the eye and she suddenly knew. She gasped in astonishment, stopping the Doctor from saying what he wanted to. Everyone's attention was on her.

"Doctor?" she asked softly. "It is you, isn't?" And she looked at him so hopeful and so sure of the truth that he couldn't lie to her. He just nodded his head. Both Jackie and the human doctor's mouth dropped open in surprise. Rose on the other hand threw her arms around the Doctor.

"You came back." she whispered.

"Well, not exactly." He didn't want to hurt her, but he felt she deserved to know the truth. She pulled away and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't know how much time he had left. He could be pulled back further into time at any second. "It's hard to explain."

"Yeah," said Jackie, "well explain!" He hated it when Jackie spoke like that to him.

"Well, there was this crack. In time. It was threatening to destroy the universe. It was caused by the TARDIS exploding. The only way to stop it was for me to fly the Pandorica.-"

"The what?" asked Rose.

"It's a myth," said the human doctor. "It isn't real."

"I beg to differ." said the Doctor. "I should know. As I was saying, I had to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion. Unfortunately, there are consequences. I will continue to keep going farther back into my own past and witness event all over again until...until I throw myself into the crack." He pointed into the crack which was fairly close by. Rose shivered when she saw it.

"What will happen if you throw yourself into it?" Rose asked. He looked at her. This was very possibly the last time that he would ever see her and he wanted to be completely honest with her.

"I'll be trapped in the other side."

"What does that mean?" she pressed. The human doctor put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be trapped in the void." answered the Doctor quietly.

"No!" Rose walked up to him. "I can't let you do this, Doctor."

"I have to, Rose. If I don't all of reality will be destroyed and I cannot allow that I have to stop it."

"Then, I'm coming with you."

"Oh, no you're not!" said the Doctor just as Jackie and the human doctor began to protest. "You've got your life to live, Rose. I've had my time. I've had it over and over again."

"So that's it then, huh?" asked Rose. "Am I just supposed to live the rest of my life knowing that you're trapped in the void...in hell, forever? Is that it? How can you ask me to do that?"

"No," said the Doctor sadly, "that's not it Rose. You won't know."

"What do you mean I won't know?" she demeaned. "You just told me!"

He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Because," he said his voice barely above a whisper, but Rose and the others still heard him, "because once I throw myself

in that crack, I will be erased from time...and memory. It will be as if I never even existed, and you won't remember me."

Rose stared at him, appalled. "No." she whispered, tears now running down her face. "No!" she said louder this time. "You can't!"

"I have to." He said firmly, but gently.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Rose," he put his hands on her shoulders, "if you come with me, you'll be trapped in the void too forever. You too will be erased from time. Your mother won't remember you. Stay here, Rose, and live your life. You have a mother you needs you and the human doctor."

"But he won't exist either will he?" asked Rose. "Will he? I mean, he came from you! If you never existed, then neither did he. Isn't that right?"

The Doctor didn't answer and she knew she had him there. "But you still got your mother and father, Rose! If you come with me, you'll have nothing!"

"Except you," said Rose, smiling threw her tears at him, "which is all I want." The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't.

"Rose." said Jackie. "No! I won't let you."

"I'm going with the Doctor." she said firmly, not taking her eyes off him. The Doctor looked over at the human doctor. He was crying. He put his arm on Jackie's shoulder. "Let her go." he said softly. "This is what she wants."

Jackie nodded and sobbed. The human doctor pulled her into a hug and nodded at Rose and the Doctor. Rose turned to the Doctor. "Well?"

He smiled. "Rose Tyler, how did I ever manage to live without you?"

"Is that a yes?"

He laughed. "It is indeed." He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and then hand in hand the two of them moved into the crack.

Amy smiled and the guests gasped in astonishment as a giant blue box appeared from nowhere. "How could we have forgotten the Doctor?" asked Rory, his memories suddenly returning. The door to the TARDIS swung open and the Doctor, dressed in a nice tux and top hat, stepped out.

"Ah, here we are!" He extended a hand and young woman with blond hair and dressed in a beautiful lavender gown took it and stepped out after him.

"Hello, Amy!" he waved at the bride. "I must say, you do look beautiful! Hello, Rory!" he waved at the groom who smiled and waved back.

He turned to the guest who were gaping at him, the woman beside him, and the giant blue box. "Hello, everyone! I'm the Doctor, Amy's imaginary friend. And this," he gestured to the woman beside him, "is Rose Tyler. A very, very dear and special..um...friend. Rose, this is Amy and Rory."

"Hello, Amy!" Rose smiled at the bride and Amy found herself smiling back. She liked this Rose. She had never heard of her before, but it was quite clear to her that Rose was much more than a 'friend' as the Doctor had said. "Hello, Rory!" Rose greeted the groom. He nodded.

"Good to see you all." said the Doctor. "Especially you too," he said looking at Rory and Amy, "Mr. & Mrs. Pond."

"Um," said Rory. "That's not how it works."

"Yes, it is." said the Doctor giving him a sly smile, which Rory returned.

"Yeah, it is." he agreed.

"Now then," said the Doctor turning to Rose, "let's move the TARDIS, shall we? We're going to need plenty of room. I only came for the dancing."

Amy laughed as the Doctor attempted to dance with Rose. "Oh, that's embarrassing!" she said, but Rose didn't seem to mind. She was too happy to notice. At one point when there was a lull in the dancing, Amy pulled the Doctor away.

"Who is Rose exactly? And how come you never mentioned her before?"

"It was too painful a topic." he answered honestly.

Amy nodded. "I see, but one day you have to tell me everything. Promise?"

"Promise."

"The make a cute couple." said Rose as she and the Doctor left the reception and headed to the TARDIS. "When you first told me about them, I wasn't sure what they'd be like, but I find that I like them. I would like to get to know them better."

"Did you two have fun?" Rose and the Doctor turned to see a form standing in the shadows. It moved to the light. "Hello, Doctor. Hello, Rose."

"Rose," said the Doctor, "this is River Song." Rose nodded. The Doctor had told her all about River and how he kept meeting her in the wrong order. "Wait a minute!" he said suddenly as he realized something. "How do you know Rose?"

"I'm from your future. Remember?"

"Then how come you never said?" he asked, more than a little put out.

"Spoilers, Doctor. Besides, you made me promise not to."

He groaned and both Rose and River laughed. "Well," said River, "I best be going." she smiled at Rose and then left.

The Doctor and Rose opened the TARDIS doors and were about to step into it when the sound of two people calling there names caught their attention. Rory and Amy were hurrying towards them.

"You headed off?" asked Rory. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I guess this goodbye then."

Amy and Rory looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, it is." They turned towards the church. "Goodbye!" they shouted. Rose laughed. The Doctor smiled.

"Ladies first." Rose and Amy entered the TARDIS with the Doctor and Rory right behind them.

"Did I mention," said Rose, "that I love how the TARDIS looks now? This new TARDIS is just amazing!"

"New?" said Amy. "It used to be different?"

Rose nodded. "Oh, yes. Quite a bit different, actually."

"Anyways," said the Doctor, "where to now?"

"Anywhere!" said his three companions at once. "Anywhen!"

He laughed and began flicking switches. A huge smile lit his face. Rose was back and together with Amy and Rory, there wasn't anything that they couldn't handle. Because they were together.

**A/N: I think that's the longest one yet! I have to say thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Oh, I'm going to have some polls up on my profile very soon so please, check those out.**


End file.
